


A Frosted Connection of Two Worlds

by Pantlesspage



Category: Brave - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Jack Frost Folklore, Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), tangled - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Brave, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, Rise of the Guardians - Freeform, Romance, first fic, frozen, how to train your dragon, slow start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantlesspage/pseuds/Pantlesspage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's childhood friend, and half-sister Elsa goes on a rampage and it is up to Jack and his friends to stop her. Pitch for once isn't the biggest problem, and who is this Mystic chick?<br/>Hiccup x Jack and Merdia x Rapunzel in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Ive been wanting to write Hijack for awhile now and I finally got off my ass and did it.  
> Thank my beta for the idea and title.  
> Beta: Terri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first work so it's not going to be perfect youll have to forgive me.

Our story begins with the young winter spirit, Jack Frost. Now Jack would often look at the humans and wonder why he could not interact with them. He being quite the mischievous boy he was he often would pull pranks on them. After a while Jack started to feel lonely, being unique and different was hard lonely work it seemed. Now only one seemed to even want Jack. And that was the beautiful, young miss Alissa.

Now Jack was very interested in the girl, one could even say love sick. He would often ask his dear dear father, Father Winter why he could not talk to the humans.

“Jack they wouldn't understand us and our ways. They would outcast you.” He would say with that stern face every father processes.

“But faaaaaather! Please please pleeeeeease! Just a winter season to be human? “ Jack begged.

Finally Jack’s father agreed with the conditions that Jack had to find a House, a horse , a bag of gold and a wife to make it all worth while.

“Oh thank you thank you thank you! I have to go say goodbye to everyone.!” Jack said flying from his father’s cloud floors into the air towards all his friends.

As Jack flew by the snow workers he waved and shouted his goodbyes. He quickly landed near his best friend Snip’s workshop and pushed the doors open running to his friend’s side giving him a hug.

“Snip guess what!” Jack said pulling away with a huge grin on his face.

“Well going by your expression he said yes didn't he?” Snip said with a small chuckle knowing just how excited Jack was.

“Yes he did! Im going to be human Snip! Human! Can you believe it?” Jack said jumping into the air and began to fly into circles.

“Oh that reminds me, Jack I have something for you.” Snip said as he pulled his scissors out of his desk drawer. “Oh and Holly has something for you as well. We thought you should have something to remind us by.”

Snip said just as Holly walked in carrying a big stick. “Jack!” Said the small snow fairy as she jumped into the air only to be caught by Jack.

“Hahahahaha! Holly What is this big stick for?” Jack said as he set Holly down. “Well...I don't really know, but I think it is pretty cool and i'm sure you could find some use for it.” Holly said softly.

“Well thanks Holly, Snip these are really great gifts! Jack said smiling even more.

“Hmmmm Jack let me see my old scissors and the stick.” Snip said with glint in his eyes. Jack handed him the stick and scissors. “Jack how about you go to Father Winter and tell him you're ready. Me and Holly will work on this until its time for you to go.” Snip suggested as He began to carve letters in the side of Jack’s stick.

“Ok ill see you guys later than!” Jack said flying out of the workshop letting a gust of cold wind close the doors behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for taking the time to read! Please feel free to point out mistakes Im sure to make many.


	2. siblings

Young Elsa did not know how to control her powers, for she was the daughter of a powerful Winter Spirit. Now to some this may seem to be a blessing, but it was more of a curse.

Elsa had no friends due to her powers; her own sisters hated her. She was the different one. Her sister shared the same mother as her but SHE had the different father, the one that walks away after you’re born. Now, Elsa was used to being a loner, she didn’t really mind that. It was more the fact that her closest sister, Anna, even hated after she discovered her powers.

 

Elsa now sat down by the castle lake, which she had recently frozen in her rage.

 

“Why do I have to be different? Why can’t I be normal? Why am I such a misfit?” She said to no one in particular.

 

“I don’t know. But what’s wrong with being different?” A young boy said as he floated in the air above her with a snowball in hand.

 

“Wha-who are you? How are you flying? What are you doing talking to royalty like that?” Elsa said with panic. Now she usually hated having to use the royalty card but she had to gain some leverage against the flying boy.

 

“Haaahaahaha!  Well excuse me, Princess. I’m Jack by the way. May I ask your name?” He said, landing with a hand behind his back.

 

Elsa relaxed a bit when the boy landed. “I’m Elsa, and sorry I acted high and mighty….I usually hate having to be so, so royal.”  Elsa said with a frown now present on her face.

 

“You look like you need to lighten up a bit!” Jack said as he threw a snowball right at Elsa’s face.

 

Elsa’s face was of pure shock. When the cold snowball slowly slid off of her face.

“What was that f-hehehehe” Elsa’s face turned from a face of rage into a giggling child.

She got on her knees and started to make snowballs.

 

“Now thats what I like to see!” Jack said as he flew away from Elsa and started to make a fort.

The two then had a long, hard snowball fight, filled with laughter and screams of pure happiness.

 

Elsa walked over to Jack and collapsed beside him.

  
  


“That was the most fun I’ve ever had in my life!” Elsa said in between her  pants of breath.

 

“You needed it.” Jack said sitting up.  “So why don’t you tell me what has you so uptight? I have a feeling you’re usually a lot cooler than this.” Jack said as he used his powers to make a set of chairs for the two of them.

 

And so Elsa told Jack everything, her problems with her sisters, her mother’s drunken nights, and even about Anna her most trusted friend and sister. By the end she had frozen tears strolling down her face.

 

“Hey how about you come live with me and my dad?” Jack offered as he made her tears disappear.

 

“sniffle sniffle You really mean it? Like are you sure I won’t just get in the way or be a burden to either of you?” Elsa said trying to recover, hope written all over her face.

 

“Yeah I’d love some more friends and a sister to boot!” Jack said jumping up from his frost-seat.

 

“Ok! Let me go get my things and we will go….Jack? Could you come with me to say goodbye to Anna?” Elsa said with a now serious face.

 

“Whatever a young princess like yourself needs” Jack said with a big grin and a bow that was way too big and dramatic for someone like Jack.

 

That was how they met and found out that Father Winter was her father. Now Elsa stood outside of her father’s council room, wondering if she should even say goodbye to her half-brother, Jack. She was looking at her gloves and tugging at them. It wasn’t fair. For as long as she could remember, she wanted to be normal. To be like her sisters. To be able to play with Anna without hurting her. But she never could be, and even Jack himself told her she didn’t need to be normal. And here he was, running off to become normal. herself normal. The dream she had had since she was a child. All for love. She loved Anna, but she couldn’t be with her sister, but he could be with a woman. Even her father left her mother, so why was he going to become normal for a chance to be with her? Even if it was for a limited time, it still wasn’t fair. She wanted to be free of this uncontrollable curse, she wanted to be free. But Jack, the one who always made her feel at ease about being a freak, was the one who was being bestowed this precious gift. It wasn’t fair at any rate. But there was nothing to do, he was Father Winter’s favorite, and he was given it. He was the special one. There was nothing to do but grin and bear it. It was time to say goodbye to the dream of being normal, and to her brother.

 

Just then the big icy doors opened and Jack walked out along with his and Elsa’s father.

 

“Oh son I will miss you and your wondrous humor!” Father Winter said with a chuckle.

 

“Father you exaggerate my humor is only a fraction of yo-Oh hey Elsa come to see me off?” Jack said with his signature smirk.

 

“Ah yes I have come to see you brother. I wish you luck. I only wish...nevermind it is nothing.” Elsa said with a strained smile.   “Would you please excuse me I forgot something in my room.” Elsa said with a frown.

“Oh, of course dear sister….As long as I get my hug first!” Jack said, pouncing on her.

 

“Hahaha Jack stop tickling me! I swear you are the worst person ever.” Elsa said with a sly smirk on her face, momentarily forgetting her rage.

 

Jack got up and helped Elsa up, and actually hugged her for real this time.

“Im going to miss you.” Jack said somewhat snuggling up to his sister, the only person who truly knew him.

 

“Jack...I’m going to miss you too. I love you brother.” Elsa said as a few tears came from her eyes.

 

The siblings separated with sad looks and walked their own ways. Elsa to her room, and Jack to Snip’s workshop to say one last goodbye to Snip and Holly.

 

Once Elsa had entered her room she closed and locked the door. She let out an exhausted breath. She had been mad all day. Mad at Father, mad at Jack, mad at herself, mad in general.

She was tired of being mad, but something seemed to tug at the emotion in her. It seemed it was the only thing she could feel.

 

“Its not fair. You not being able to be human and all. I mean, all that you want is to belong isn’t it?” Said the robed woman, that had been waiting for Elsa all day.

 

“Who are you?” Elsa said making an icicle behind her back.

 

“Names are a pretty thing, but serve no purpose, but you may call me Mystic.” Mystic said lowering her hood and smiling. Her face was pale as snow. Her hair a pitch black as night  itself. her smile was like seeing mirror. Mystic was beautiful, the word itself was not enough to convey her beauty.

 

“Have we met? You look so familiar.” Elsa said lowering the Icicle .

 

“That matters little, for I can help you, and you can help me. Oh, and put that away it wouldn't help you if you’re stabbed in the heart.”

 

“Why would you help me, and why would I help you?” Elsa throwing the icicle out the window.

 

“You want to be normal don’t you?” Mystic’s eyes raising in question. Her violet eyes seemed to stare into Elsa’s very being.

 

“Yes I do, but how could help me become human?” Elsa said with waxing interest.

 

“Oh, you let me worry about that.” Mystic said with another smile, but this one seemed more sinister, and dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading
> 
> I want to give a shout out to my beta, Terri for helping me come up with a POV shift and such just shes amazing. I could talk about her all day, but I dont wanna take up anymore of your time sweet, sweet readers.


	3. Goodbyes

Jack walked into Snip’s workshop with dread. This could be my last time seeing them...My last time being home with my family and friends… Jack thought as he looked closely at his short, bearded friend. He noticed the tired look in his old friend’s eyes. Whether that be due to spirits never sleeping or Snip was being overworked...again. Man, Jack wished his father would give Snip and Holly a break! I mean they work all day and night for him; they can have a day off.

 

Jack sighed. No use trying to talk sense  talking to the man though, every time I even try, he would just laugh at you and say “Ha ho ha ho ha! Jack dont be silly, Snip and Holly love their jobs which is why they work all the time! I don’t make them do anything they don’t want to.” It was up to you to try and block out the old man’s laugh. Jack shivered at the thought of his father sneaking up from behind him and saying boo then laughing.

 

Snip waves his hands in front of Jack to get his attention.

“Jack, are you listening to me? Hello? Jack?” Snip waved his hands now in Jack’s face, which made the white haired male blink.

 

“Uh, Yeah, I was listening Snip, don’t I always?” Jack said with slight more uncertainty than usual.

 

Snip sighed and shook his head, and said, “You never listen Jack. I was saying how the stick is in the back; I need to go get some more snowflakes.

Jack took a look at Snip’s clothes. Snip usually wore the same overalls with snowflakes. The patterns were made of real snowflakes too. Snip was always good at making lame things extremely cool. Jack thought.

Jack’s face lit up like a Christmas tree as he ran to the back room where Snip stored his precious snowflakes, the really special ones that only Holly got to touch. Jack was never allowed into the room before now, and Jack was curious what secrets the room held so naturally he ran to the door and flung it open.

 

Holly stood to the side of the room covered in the snowflakes as if they had fallen on her.

“Jack! Are you here for your staff? Me and Snip have customized it to do a bunch of cool stuff!” Holly said excitedly as she ran up to Jack and hugged his leg.

 

Holly was a very small, young snow fairy, but she knew more about the magic than anyone else and would often try teaching Elsa how to make a snowman from just a clap of the hands.

It hasn’t been working.Jack recalled remember Elsa’s little snowman incident. She had made evil snowmen that went around tossing snowballs at people. Jack always thought the snowmen were fun and that the people really needed the distraction from their boring responsibilities.

 

Jack looked down at her big green eyes and smiled. He always liked green eyes, they just looked the best in his opinion. Holly always had a weird fashion sense for a snow fairy. She just loved to dress up in little skirts and such. Jack snickered at the thought of how Holly was just the most adorable thing alive.

 

“Holly, what would I do without you and Snip?” Jack said with a smirk as he took the staff and tossed it from hand to hand. “Has a nice balance to it...and it weighs almost nothing! What did you guys do?!” Jack said wide eyed with astonishment.

 

“Well, look around the room Jack. This room was almost completely filled with snowflakes. Me and Snip have imbued them into your staff. This should make it easier to use your powers and even allow you to fully fly, not just fly for extremely short periods of times.” Holly said a giggle looking at Jack’s shocked face. “Snip said he wanted to give you something that father winter himself couldn’t.” She said sitting down. “Did it work?” She said now starting to stretch her little arms.

 

“Wow! You guys must be worn out!” Jack said standing on his toes. “Like I dont even know what to say! Thank you guys! Hey, where is Snip anyways?” Jack said spinning around slowly as to scan the area.

 

“Oh, I think he is talking to Father Winter. Said something about would convincing him something..” Holly said as she started to doze off in a nap.

 

Jack jumped into the air and flew, not hovered, flew over to his father’s council room where Snip must have been.

 

He stopped by his room to say one last goodbye to the place. Man I remember when this was my play room, and then Elsa moved in with us. Jack thought with a lazy smirk picking up one of his old toys in the very same toy box they always have been in. Me and Elsa would alway fight over the boats. Jack thought now not understanding why he liked the toy so much. Maybe he just wanted it because Elsa wanted it too. Jack shrugged as he pocketed the toy boat as as mentmento to his past. Jack then jumped out the window and testing out his new staff. It worked perfectly allowing him to glide down than rocket back up into the sky. He used the speed and attitude to get to get to the council room in no time.

 

Jack opened the big ice door and walked right in. “Father i’m ready to leave!” Jack shouted into the hall.

“Ah son alright walk outside near the snowflake drop off and look down your ride awaits.”

 

Jack walked slowly across the cloud roads taking in what may have been his last time seeing home.  Jack sighed for the last time today. He hadn’t even left home and he was already homesick. Much too quickly it seemed had Jack arrived at the drop off. He turned around and considered staying, he loved it here. here he was happy safe and he had friends, but this was his chance! i can be human, I can be in love, I can be normal for once! jack thought as a honking sound was heard below.

 

“Jack are you coming?” Snip said from below honking again.

 

“What?” Jack said as he looked and saw Snip and Holly in a small sleigh built for three. The sleigh had snowflakes all over it as to identify whose it was.

 

“This baby only goes down, so we won’t be able to come back until you either fail or succeed.”

 

And thus Jack jumped in the sleigh and the three of them rode down into January Junction in search of adventure, and a chance for change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah another update guys! Hopefully I keep having time on my hands and am able to write this, but with Christmas break now over and starting my new classes and all time will probably be stolen from me. Eh oh well we all need our educations right?


	4. A new shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow sorry guys this took waaaay longer than I had planned :/ but anyways its here! I was contepmplating so many other things i could do but i decided this would make things easier and get the plot moving some more so yeah you guys can read now :3  
> Again thank my Beta for such wonderful ideas tossed my way  
>  Beta : Terri

_Ugh! Why must father make me do such trivial things in the court?! I am the princess, not some steward or maid to do the court work!_ Elsa thought with a sigh as she fell back on her bed with a long sigh. The last week had been hellashish. Father Winter had been working Elsa constantly, and the place was a ghost town without Jack to work the whole place up.  Elsa stretched out and yawned, finally closing her eyes. Elsa being half spirit half human still needed to sleep and eat, like all humans do.

    _\- Elsa’s Dream-_

_Hello, there child. It is I, Pitch; your savior, your master. Said a tall dark figure in the silhouette of a man._

 

_What?! I do not even know you! What makes you my master? Elsa said throwing a wave of ice towards the man, which only seemed to merely annoy him._

_My dear child, do not be angry with me, because it will not end well. To answer your question, I hold Jack’s life in my hand. Pitch said holding a small image of Jack in his hands. Only he who wields the flying fire, the healing light, and the summer rain will be able to save him now._

_Images flickered in Elsa’s mind, A black dragon, a beautiful flower, and small balls of energy._

_What does that even mea-_

_-Elsa’s room-_

 

Elsa woke with a start. What could the man mean by he who fields flying fire, healing light, and summer rain? She looked out her window to see the sun rising.

Sigh, I can never get a good nights sleep anymore. Well, I guess I better get up now and make the most of the day.

Elsa got up and walked to her bathroom to prepare the long, hot bath she would need to truly wake up.

                   _-1 hour later in Elsa’s room-_

 

Elsa had just got out of the bathroom, steam flooding into her room. She hurried to her window and shut it. Turning, she saw her dresser where she kept her royal attire, but seeing how her entire day would be away from the court, she decided to walk to her bedside drawer and pull out her normal attire.

She chose to put on one of her blue tunics to which were worn and torn with years of use.

Ah these were always more comfortable than any old dress, Elsa thought as she put on one of her undershirts she always wore, than slipping the tunic over it. Elsa walked over to her mirror to inspect how she looked.

 

“Hello there, Elsa.” Said Mystic from inside the mirror

 

“Mystic?!” Elsa screeched with surprise. “What are you doing in my mirror?” Elsa said with a curious voice.

 

“Well, I was wondering if you would like to take me up on that offer I made earlier, and your mirror is quite comfy.” Mystic said with a smug smile as she leaned on the mirror’s edge.

 

“Sigh, Sure why not I have nothing better to do, and spying on Jack sounds kinda fun.” Elsa said ignoring Mystic’s sarcastic tone, stupid answers.

 

Mystic jumped through the mirror as if it wasn’t there.

“Shouldn’t you put some pants on first?” Mystic said with a smile

 

A blush graced Elsa’s face, making her beat red as she grabbed her undergarments and a pair of blue pants.

“Shut it, I was going to put these on. Would you mind turning around to let me get dressed?” Elsa said waving her hands in the air frantically.

“Sure I don't see why not.” Mystic said chuckling.

 

          _-a frozen lake near January Junction-_

“Jack is this a nice place to hide the sleigh?” Snip asked loudly crashing it into the snow.

 

“Well it’s as good as any I suppose. Jack said jumping out of the sleigh, staff in hand.

 

“We should head into town and see if we can find a place to stay.” Holly said jumping out of the sleigh, landing on the ice only to slide and fall on her butt. Holly giggled at how she couldn't stand on ice right; she was one of the best ice skaters in the Kingdom.

 

“Alright. I say we split up and try to find a place once we do that we can meet in the square.” Snips said, only to be ignored by the other two members of his party due to their astonishment of the ice.

 

_-20 minutes later-_

                    -

Snip had finally got Holly and Jack walking towards town.

“You two will be the end of me.” Snip said with a sigh.

Holly and Jack snickered at Snip’s ‘father complex’ or so Jack called it. Snip seemed more like a second father than a friend sometimes.

The trio of friends soon reached the outskirts of the small town, January Junction. Jack had went to see Alyssa, Snip went to see the tavern, and Holly went to see the mayor of the town.

Jack and Alyssa talked for hours about the snow, ice and even how current events were.

 

Snip and a fine young Tavern mistress were getting along quite fine.

 

Holly and the mayor were currently discussing Kubla Krous and how Holly shouldn’t try talking to him.

 

_-Kubla’s Castle-_

Kubla had no friends. He had his many robots, but no one that loved him. Well there was that one girl... Marie, his daughter. He had found her out in the rain one evening, abandoned.

 

      _-12 years prior on a rainy night filled with chill and fear-_

Hmm what is this? Kubla said as he passed by a small town. Why its a basket with a baby inside! All alone and afraid. You must have been abandoned too. Kubla will take you in. Kubla always wanted to be father!

 

               _-Kubla’s Castle-_

“Father what will you like me to do about our new visitors down in January Junction? Do you think they could be the ones he warned us of? The ones who seek your throne?” Marie said sitting down at the table where her father was stuffing his face.

 

“Ha! Let them be! What could they do me? I am Kubla Krous! You may check them out if you want, but I will do nothing.” Kubla said as he tore the meat off of a leg of chicken.

 

Marie rolled her eyes at her father and jumped out her and ran to the door.

“Father you must be more careful, but lucky you I am here to help protect m- your throne.” Marie said as she closed the door silently cursing herself for almost slipping up;infront of her father too.

 

_Ugh I why must my master test my patience so? Ive kept up my promise so far ive killed everyone who was supsipictis and entered the town. Maybe this time I should feed them to Knightmare. Ah yes I do like the sound of that, he must be very hungry by now anyways. Alittle ride into town pick them up and offer to show them around the castle, pretend to be innocent and that Father was making me do those terrible things than when they are trying to leave i will say “Come with me hurry! I know way that will get you guys out without Father interfering!” hahahahahahahahahaha I love it already!  Well all there is to do now is to go meet them.~_

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you guys think? Do you guys like when I break it up more or when I focus on one place the whole time?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you guys think! Don't be shy now and don't be a stranger!


End file.
